Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{3.780\times 10^{-5}} {7.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{3.780} {7.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-5}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.54 \times 10^{-5\,-\,-2}$ $= 0.54 \times 10^{-3}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.54$ is the same as $5.40 \div 10$ , or $5.40 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {5.40 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{-3} $ $= 5.40\times 10^{-4}$